custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive/Session 1
The below log can be generated on any page by simply typing in . Log of BMS1 (13:15) Right. I call this meeting to order (13:15) and Osmiu, if you will... (13:16) :D Sorry... (13:16) Yes? (13:16) The pledge... (13:16) Nothing. Go on. (13:16) !/rockpapers rock (13:17) Crazy-Lihkan38 Delphi has won! (13:17) Allright then, you all swear to use your powers, however minor they may be, only to better the wiki? (13:17) sorry (13:17) I do (13:17) Yes i will (13:17) Yes... I guess. (13:17) Allright then, let's proceed. (13:17) righty, now Cl, I believe its your turn on the subject of the users (13:17) Ummmm (13:18) The users work hard and they make alot of pages? (13:18) Well... atleast I try. (13:18) No, can you suggest ideas to attract users (13:18) Ohhh (13:18) Tapio, go ahead (13:18) sorry (13:19) Bzpower, yes... I think there should be an official topic on this wiki. (13:19) It would be hosted in the forum General Discussion. (13:19) All agreed? (13:19) I agree (13:19) This way we could attract people to our wiki, most of them non spammers. (13:19) I agree. (13:19) I'll agree. (13:19) Motion carried (13:20) Tapio, after the meeting you may post the new topic (13:20) Okay... (13:20) any other ideas? (13:20) Hold on, I'd like to motion to amend that and post it in the BBC section. (13:20) I'll try and find the moderator of that topic... (13:20) BBC? (13:20) Bionicle Based Creations (13:20) Other ideas. (13:20) ah.yes. (13:20) Hmm (13:20) All agreed? (13:21) I think the unfinished MOC Contest should be given to another member who would host it. (13:21) I agree (13:21) To finish it. (13:21) Agreed, yes. (13:21) Agreed. (13:21) Motion carried (13:21) :) (13:21) The topic is now to be posted in the BBC (13:21) :D (13:22) and for the MoC Contest, who do you purpose hosts it? (13:22) I haven't thought of that yet... (13:22) You could Tapio (13:22) I hear a motion forward (13:22) All agreed? (13:22) I could... but I'm not sure. (13:23) Agreed I guess (13:23) OM? (13:23) I'll go for that. (13:23) Agreed. (13:23) Motion carried. (13:23) Well, agreed then. (13:23) Tapio, you now assume full control of the MoC contest (13:24) Gee... thanks. (13:24) ... (13:24) Any further ideas/comments? (13:24) I' (13:24) Nope. (13:24) I'm sorry? (13:24) Shoot CL. (13:24) Done. (13:24) *explosion* (13:24) Now, let's continue. (13:25) er, CL, you have an idea? (13:25) no? (13:25) Not really (13:25) ok (13:25) Moving on. (13:25) Who's next? (13:25) CL, you can now discuss the vandalism and ideas to prevent it (13:25) I believ I am (13:25) We are on #4 (13:25) Okay. (13:25) As we all know, the wikia has has several breakouts of vandalism (13:26) True. (13:26) has had* (13:26) Most of this spamming has been done by Atukamlitib, also know as Atukamakirk (13:26) :/ (13:26) Continue (13:27) The current solution was to ban both of them, which we did. But further solutions have been thought up (13:27) One possible solution is to cut all links to us from YouTube and create a topic on BZPower (13:27) That was we get less spamming members and more contributing members (13:27) I have a motion to cut links from Youtube. All agreed? (13:28) Agreed. (13:28) Agreed, Seth (13:28) Agreed. (13:28) Motion carried (13:28) :D (13:28) Oh, I just love the officialty of it all... (13:28) CL, if you would do the honor of posting a message on the Main Page (13:28) about the youtube links (13:28) after the meeting (13:29) Okay (13:29) Any further ideas? (13:29) I shall do so after (13:29) *raising hand* (13:29) Tapio. (13:29) Go ahead (13:29) Well, Seth, you earlier talked something about blocking the whole IP of Atukamkirk (13:30) I just wanted to know if you'll do that. (13:30) It's a possible solution. (13:30) Motion forward. All agreed? (13:30) Agreed. (13:30) Agreed. (13:30) Agreed on possible solution (13:30) Motion carried. (13:31) I will retrieve the IP from Central and carry out a permaban on it. (13:31) Other Ideas? (13:31) No? (13:31) Oh, just be careful not to block my IP. (13:31) ok. :) (13:31) It happened once before. (13:31) no cascading (13:31) But thanks. (13:31) Alrighty, moving on. (13:32) Tapio has the stand for #5:Discussion of recent contests and events (13:32) Well, yes, but didn't I do it already? (13:32) Nope,that was the userbase discussion (13:32) if I remember correctly (13:32) Agreed (13:32) Oh... (13:33) Well, the MOC Contest thing was about my current subject. (13:33) But, I do have an event idea. (13:33) An epic contest. (13:34) ooooh (13:34) epic?like a story? (13:34) Just a thought... a contest where we'll vote for the best story on the site. (13:34) ah (13:34) Yes, somekind of a story. (13:34) Good idea (13:34) yes (13:34) Motion forward.Agreed? (13:34) I agree (13:34) Agreed. (13:34) Agreed. (13:34) Motion Carried. (13:35) Tapio, you assume full control of this new contest (13:35) Possible names anyone? (13:35) :O (13:35) Wow, Moc Contest AND an epic contest... (13:35) Wow Tapio get alot of responsibility (13:35) Yes (13:35) Yes... indeed. (13:35) He does have good ideas (13:35) Names anyone? (13:35) I'll help if needed (13:35) And wasn't I responsible for the Bzp topic? (13:35) Thanks, CL. (13:35) How about "Custom Bionicles:Chronicle Award"? (13:35) I think so. (13:36) I'll propably need some... (13:36) Good idea (13:36) Good name. (13:36) Motion forward.Agreed? (13:36) Agreed. (13:36) Agreed. (13:36) CL? (13:36) Agreed (13:36) :) (13:36) Motion amendment carried. (13:37) Tapio, the contest now must go under the name of "Custom Bionicles:Chronicle Award" (13:37) Yes. (13:37) Further ideas?Anyone? (13:37) ... (13:37) moo (13:37) omg (13:37) stupid brother (13:37) How about a themed MoC contest like on BZP? (13:37) Go on. (13:37) Not a bad idea. (13:38) Isnt that liek the MoC contest Tapio has responsibility over? (13:38) thats what I thought really (13:38) OM, explain please (13:38) *raising hand* (13:38) more info if you will (13:38) Yes, Tapio? (13:39) Well, Seth, there could be several seasons in the Moc Contest. (13:39) Well, it's like MoCs basically with an added theme. (13:39) The Moc Contests could have different themes. (13:39) -po] (13:39) Ah... (13:39) grrrr I hate my brother (13:39) + (13:39) Everytime, a new one. (13:39) Like using only one color make an MoC to enter, or using at least 6 colors. (13:39) Oh brother... (13:40) Kinda like that. (13:40) well, I have a motion amendment.All agreed? (13:40) On what? (13:40) I agree (13:40) the themed contests Tapio. (13:40) Agreed. (13:40) Agreed. (13:40) Motion Carried. (13:40) Agree (13:41) Osmiu:You will now work with Tapio on ideas for themes (13:41) you two will run the contest (13:41) Nice to have some company. (13:41) Yup. ;) (13:41) Further ideas? (13:41) Don't worry CL; I wont forget you. (13:41) :D (13:41) Hold on, we need to figure out the time for one MoC contest. XD (13:41) A month? (13:42) Too long? (13:42) Sounds good actually. (13:42) And what about number of entries to proceed? (13:42) A month sounds good.All agreed? (13:42) Agreed. (13:42) Agreed. Also, I don't think there has to be a specified number of entries. (13:42) Okay. Agreed (13:42) Motion carried. (13:43) The set time for a session is now 1 month (13:43) no more, no less (13:43) further ideas? (13:43) Well, don't get mad if it goes a few minutes more or less... (13:43) of course not :) (13:43) Hehe. (13:43) Please... (13:43) Thanks. (13:43) no more ideas? (13:43) Well, will we have a contest for this month? (13:44) *thinking* (13:44) We are already 10 days into it (13:44) *brain crashes* (13:44) I think we should get it together first (13:44) The theme for the next MoC contest, appropriately, I think should be winter-themed MoCs. (13:44) So, next month? (13:44) take the 10 days to set up, then next month (13:44) Good idea. (13:44) all agreed? (13:44) I think the current MOC Contest should be finished first, then take a new theme. (13:45) I agree - I'm going to ahve to improve on my MoCing skills (13:45) all agreed on Tapio's idea? (13:45) Agreed (13:45) Agreed (of course) (13:45) Okay then, judging has been going on for a while hasn't it? (13:45) Agreed. (13:45) ahve... a new word again. (13:45) There hasnt been voting since like August (13:45) Motion amendments carried (13:45) Hey wait, who are the judges that vote? (13:46) Thats up to you (13:46) Oh... (13:46) I forgot. (13:46) Lots of pressure... (13:46) ;) (13:46) *starts crying* (13:46) *waves hand at Tapio* (13:46) *blowhorn* (13:46) alright, should we move on now? (13:46) *runs away, screaming* (13:46) ... oops (13:46) Sure. (13:46) Moving on? Oh, okay. (13:47) Just don't wave your hand ever again, CL: (13:47) Ok, I think we already did #6 really (13:47) Iwanted tobe a judge:( (13:47) Oh... (13:47) so closing statements: (13:47) That was it? (13:47) Okay, you can be a judge. (13:47) I think this was pretty good (13:47) Yeah. (13:47) :D:D:D (13:47) I think I could be a judge too. :o (13:47) not a high turnout rate, but hey, we got things done (13:47) We're a great team... (13:48) Yes, you can be a judge too. (13:48) so, shall we do this again? (13:48) Anyone who showed up today is probably respoinsible enough to be a judge (13:48) True, indeed. (13:48) Do this again? (13:48) Good idea. (13:48) Yes. (13:48) When? (13:48) a couple of months (13:48) Okay. Sounds good. (13:48) Allright. (13:49) kk (13:49) How about March 14? (13:49) Sounds good. (13:49) Same Time? (13:49) it should be the second saturday of every two months I think (13:49) How about March 4? (13:49) yes CL (13:49) It's my birthday then... (13:49) oh (13:49) lemme check (13:49) Never mind. (13:50) I'd better rememer (13:50) how about the 7th? (13:50) Let's do it on the fourteenthed day. (13:50) I mean... (13:50) whoops. (13:50) *jamscky into head* (13:50) 14:hed... (13:50) not you're birthday? (13:50) Never mind. (13:50) *jams sticky note into head* (13:50) No. (13:50) oh (13:50) What? (13:50) so the 14th then? (13:50) Everyone is talking about different things... (13:50) of March (13:50) AAAHH!!! (13:50) Yes. (13:50) all agreed? (13:51) Agreed. (13:51) Agreed (13:51) Agreed. (13:51) Motion carried...Next BM is @ March 14, 2009 (13:51) I'll put it in the timer. (13:51) 1:00 PM UTC (13:51) ok (13:51) actually let me do that Tapio (13:51) and I therefore call this meeting adjourned. Motions *BZP Topic for CBW **Amendment: To be posted in BBC subforum *Restart MoC Contest **Amendment: User:Toatapio Nuva to control it **Amendment: Themes to be added in next session **Amendment: User:OsmiuMap to help Tapio with themes **Amendment: Each session may be no longer than a month *Remove links to CBW from YouTube *Permaban on Atukamlitib's IP *Best Epic/Story Contest **Amendment: Name must be Chronicle Award *Next Board Meeting to occur on March 14, 2009 7:00 PM UTC Participants Present Absent * * Other *Delphi—Bot of Category:Administration